bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anvil
The Anvil was a mobile Imperial production platform created by Kuat Drive Yards during the height of tensions in the Galactic Civil War. The Anvil was moved to the Mid Rim territories to assist with construction of the secret Imperial facility known as Project: Harvester. During the rebel uprising within the Manchi Sector, the Anvil played a crucial role in defending the Harvester construction site. By the end of he conflict in the Manchi Sector, the Anvil had been captured by Rotronian and Rebel forces who used the vessel to repair much of the damage caused by the Imperials on Rotex. Characteristics The Anvil was a factory ship of a unique design, similar to the Arc Hammer, but more suited to large-scale construction projects. Like many other Imperial starships, the Anvil had a long, narrow, dagger-shaped hull; however, it also had four large columns surrounding a central one that protruded from below and a small, flat bridge structure in front of the columns on its dorsal side, very similar to the Arc Hammer. The Anvil served as a primary production facility for the Drak Harvester, the brainchild of Colonel Maxus Weyre, which was to create a large vessel to capture and contain large amounts of humanoids in order to harvest the blood from prisoners. Construction lines filled the interior and four large ventral hangars were responsible for receiving cargo vessels and funneling supplies and materials to the construction site of the Harvester. The Anvil was also capable of producing finished materials from raw resources collected nearby or shipped to the construction site. The Anvil was equipped with enough weaponry to defend itself in space battles. The inside of the Anvil was a large maze and was very similar to that of other Star Destroyer designs. The inside contained large amounts of conveyor belts and moving vertical columns for maximum production efficiency. The Anvil cost billions of credits to construct and was to serve as a proto-type vessel for future mobile production facilities. History By the end of 1 BBY, Imperial intelligence had targeted the Manchi Sector as a potential hot spot for rebel activity in the Mid Rim territories. Specifically, the Rotronians from the planet Rotex were seen as a foreseeable threat given their militaristic culture. The Emperor’s Eyes, Rhakyhl, gave special dispensation to Colonel Maxus Weyre, head of the sector’s Intelligence force. Weyre suggested a plan where the ancient conflict between the Rotronians and the Draks would be re-ignited, eventually eliminating both species from the list of threats in the area. The Imperial plan focused on aiding the Draks in eliminating or subduing the Rotronians first, then vilifying the Draks so that the human inhabitants of the sector would turn on them. If all went according to plan, the Draks would exhaust their resources on the Rotronians and then be unable to withstand an Imperial subjugation. Rhakyhl assigned the Anvil, a new mobile construction vessel to Weyre’s command to enable this plan. The construction of the immense vessel known as the Harvester began. It’s conceptualization was to create a large prison type vessel in which warm-blooded prisoners could be kept in stasis and have their blood harvested in order to feed the Drak population. Unfortunately, the appearance of Graydon Strykia in the sector, coupled with the High Inquisitor Lady Danara’s quest for the Stones of Kooroo disrupted Weyre’s plans. With the assistance of General Orven Palter, Weyre was able to modify his plans and continue on with Project: Harvester. Near the end of 3 ABY, the Anvil was used as the prison site for the captured Antrixian Lord, Graydon Strykia. A strike team of the combined forces of the Nova Wolves and the Shadow Wolves were able to infiltrate the Anvil and free Strykia, at the same time exposing the plans to use the ship in conjuncture with the Drak Harvester to attack Rotex. In 4 ABY, the Anvil was severely damaged by a combined attack of the Manchi Rebels, Rotronian forces, and Antrixian Resistance forces. Unable to flee from the conflict over Rotex, the Anvil was set to crash on Rotex, but instead was captured, sparing the planet from another starship crash catastrophe. D6 RPG Stats Name: The Anvil Type: Kuat Drive Yards Custom Mobile Manufacturing Platform Scale: Capital Length: 9600 Meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting; The Anvil Crew: 377,680, gunners 150, skeleton 10,000/ +15 Crew Skill: Astrogation 4D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 5D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+2, Capital Ship Shields 4D Passengers/Troops: 20,000 Cargo Capacity: 550,000 metric tons Consumables: 10 Years Cost: Not Available for Sale (est. 6.9 Billion credits) Hyperdrive Multiplier: X3 Hyperdrive Backup: X12 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 3 Maneuverability: 0D Hull: 9D Shields: 6D Sensors: *Passive: 50/1D *Scan: 100/3D *Search: 200/4D *Focus: 5/5D Weapons: 300 TurboLasers Scale: Capital Fire Arc: 50 Front, 100 Left, 100 Right, 50 Back Fire Control: 2D Space: 3-15/36/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/36/150km Damage: 5D 200 Heavy TurboLaser Batteries Scale: Capital Fire Arc: 50 Front, 50 Left, 50 Right, 50 Back Fire Control: 3D Space: 3-15/36/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/36/150km Damage: 7D 300 Ion Cannons Scale: Capital Fire Arc: 50 Front, 100 Left, 100 Right, 50 Back Fire Control: 2D Space: 1-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 2-20/50/100km Damage: 4D 30 Proton Torpedo Launchers Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: 5 Front, 10 Left, 10 Right, 5 Back Fire Control: 3D Space: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700m Damage: 9D 200 Concussion Missile Launchers Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: 50 Front, 50 Left, 50 Right, 50 Back Fire Control: 2D Space: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700m Damage: 7D 50 Tractor beam projectors Scale: Capital Fire Arc: 20 Front, 10 Left, 10 Right, 10 Back Fire Control: 3D Space: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60km Damage: 4D Support Craft Compliment: Fighters: 360 (5 Wings total) Transports: 48 Tender Shuttles: 72 Work Pods: 144 Category:Personal Starships